Special Gift
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: Its not a normal story which posted here... Not at all a Romantic story... Please read it and tell me house it...


**SPECIAL GIFT**

A Shocking and Painful News came across for VIVEK… Her Elder Sister and Brother in Law are on Spot Dead in an Accident when coming to MUMBAI from BHOPAL to spend Summer Vacations… the only Survival was VIVEK Niece, an Eight year old Girl named MISHA who is fighting with a Rare disease called **Rheumatoid Arthritis **and entered in Special Children Category…now a days VIVEK was really in Trouble... the Pain of Loss of Lives and Relaxing MISHA is really Big Responsibility for their Family especially after knowing MISHA is a Special Child…!

After 20 days VIVEK coming back to Normal Life… His Team really gives Him Support, Relaxment and Sooth at This Difficult Phase of life… Here VIVEK decided after seeing MISHA mental condition as she only feel Secure with Her Maternal family… VIVEK really cared Her a lot so He took Her to a Mall… She looked Scared but after seeing DUO with FREDDIE she becomes Relax as She knew them and saw them in Her Nana, Nani house and knew that all are Her MAMA Friends… She did not feel Free with all of them but not feeling Unsecure with them… She asked VIVEK to purchase a Doll for Her… VIVEK checked His valet but did not get enough Money right now so He Promised MISHA that He will bring that Doll for Her Tomorrow… DUO and FREDDIE offered Him to take Money from them but after seeing His Hesitation… They take back their Offer… DUO and FREDDIE with VIVEK and MISHA Roaming in the mall and discussing something there… suddenly a Woman came near to MISHA… Look at Her and Scream and then Spit on MISHA face and step back… the whole Painful Incident took Few seconds… VIVEK Stunned at His Place… DUO moved Forward… Its Difficult for ABHIJEET to Relax Himself first and then DAYA… ABHIJEET grabbed DAYA hand so tightly who looked really in the Mood to break all His Own Rules and give a Slap to that Women… MISHA looked Scared and with Tears… ABHIJEET signaled DAYA who takes MISHA after taking Her in his Lap and moved to Play section area… ABHIJEET placed His Hand on VIVEK Shoulder and with some force He and FREDDIE tried to Sit Him at a Bench… Tears silently rolled over on His Cheeks… ABHIJEET and FREDDIE also had Tears… no one trying to Relax each one… after Half an Hour… DAYA backed with MISHA who is looking Relaxed… she came forward and Hugged VIVEK after Wiping His Tears.. DAYA packed some Food Items and all Moved to their Houses… When DAYA stopped Quallis at VIVEK residence… He stopped MISHA with…

DAYA: arry MISHA… ye lo… (he bring out that Doll and give it to MISHA) ye ABHIJEET Uncle, DAYA Uncle aur FREDDIE Uncle ki taraf say…

The Girl look at Him and asked…

MISHA: ye pakarnay say Meri tarah tou Nahi ho jayey gi?

All Stunned… DUO with FREDDIE stepped out… DAYA sat on His Knees infront of MISHA and said…

DAYA: haan… kyunkay isay bhi Aap jesa Pyara aur Special banna hay… (to ABHIJEET) kyun ABHI?

ABHIJEET: bilkul… per MISHA jesi Pyari tou ye ho hee nahi sakti…

MISHA moved Her Head… DAYA signaled Her something and She Instantly wipes Her Tears and moving inside… ABHIJEET came forward towards VIVEK and said…

ABHIJEET: VIVEK… be Brave…!

FREDDIE Hugged Him tightly and said…

FREDDIE: Hum sub Teray sath hain VIVEK… MISHA jesay Teri wesay hee Hum sub ki bhi hay… Tu Pareshan Nahi ho… kisi ki baat ko Dil per Na lay… hum log mil ker sub Theek ker dein gay…

VIVEK moved His Head in Yes… DAYA signaled Him to wipe His Tears and trying to Smile… He tried but that Smile was really Painful for All… He moved inside instantly and then all moved ahead… they dropped FREDDIE with the Advice to Call VIVEK after reaching at Home and trying to Pick Him at Morning as well… DUO reached at Residence… the Incident was Not Forgiven and Forgettable by all…!

Next day all at Bureau… FREDDIE came bit Late and tell DUO…

FREDDIE: Sir main VIVEK ko leenay gaya tha… per wo… kuch bola nahi… bus mujhy dekhta raha.. (DUO look at each one eyes)(FREDDIE added) phir Mian nay kaha aaj Tu aaram ker lay… Kal say aana… Sir Main nay Theek kiya na?

ABHIJEET: haan….

ACP (enter): kis nay kya Theek ker diya ABHIJEET…?

ABHIJEET loot at DAYA first and told the Whole Painful Incident against the Team… who was in Shock Phase either PURVI and ACP Sir have Tears… DAYA left the Place… ACP after relax Himself said…

ACP: pata nahi us Bacchi nay isay kesa Feel kiya hoga?

FREDDIE: Sir MISHA buht Brave hay… wesay Subah wo Theek thi… jo Doll DAYA Sir nay usay dii hay na usi say Khel rahi thi…

ACP: haan FREDDIE… wo shayed Buht Brave hay lekin Hum nahi… us nay bachpan say Hum sub ko Nafratun kay sath accept ker liya… aur Hum log Usay aaj bhi Accept Nahi ker pa rahay… khair VIVEK ko Thora Time do abhi aur Tum log apnay kamun per lug jao…

All moved their Heads in Yes… VIVEK backed in Bureau on Next day… at Night when He and FREDDIE was Alone at Bureau and on a Query of FREDDIE… VIVEK bursts into Tears with…

VIVEK: FREDDIE Sir Mujhy kuch samjh nahi aata… MISHA mujh say itnay Sawal karti hay… Mian kya jawab dun… wo School kyun nahi ja sakti? Wo Meray jesi White kyun nahi hay? Us kay Mamma papa kub aayein gay? Sub Log us say Dartay kyun hain?

Main kya jawab dun Us Bacchi ko… DIDI her baar Mujhy kehti thi kay agar Mujhy kuch ho jayey tou VIVEK Meri Gurya ka khayal rakh lay ga… magar Main tou khayal kya kuch bhi nahi ker pa raha… kya jawab dun ga DIDI ko kay Un ki Gurya ko…!

FREDDIE tried to Console Him a lot… ABHIJEET came from inside.. He was Working at ACP Sir cabin and VIVEK and FREDDIE did not know about it… He said VIVEK after signaled Both to sit…

ABHIJEET: aisa nahi kehtay VIVEK… Tum buht achi tarah apni DIDI ki Gurya ka Khayal rakho gay… dekhna… jabhi tou wo bina kuch kahay Tumhein apni Gurya soonp gayii… itna Maan tha na Un ko Tum per…!

VIVEK: per Sir… main kya karun… Mujhy kuch samjh nahi aata…?

ABHIJEET: pata hay sub say pehlay tou Tum usay ek Zimmadari ya Responsibility samjhna chor do… usay Duty ki tarah mut nibhao… Rishtay kay jesay Jiyo… wo Tumhari aaankhun say Hr ek ko dekhay gi,… parkhay gi… Usay Kamzor mut banao… Kamzori banao…!

VIVEK and FREDDIE look at Him in Confusion… VIVEK again said in Sad tone…

VIVEK: Kamzor…. Sir itna kuch sehna… jub Mujhy itni Takleef hoti hay tou us Bacchi ko.. jub say wo Mall wala Incident hua hay… wo tou Bahar jany kay naam say Darti hay…

ABHIJEET (rash tone): aur Tum usay aur Darao… Tum usay Chupana kyun chahtay ho? haan… (harsh) Kya Tum usay Gunah samjhtay ho ya Jurm.. (VIVEK moved his head in NO instantly) yaad rakho sirf in Do cheezun ko Chupaya jata hay…Us kay ander Mazboti lao kay agar koi saamnay say usay kahy kay humein Tum say Dar lagta hay tou wo Muskura ker Bolay… tou daro… Mian nay Thori Roka hay…!

ABHIJEET look at Both and then initiates something in Relaxing Mode to Relax VIVEK and the situation both…

Acha chalo ek mazay ki baat batata hun…pata hay jub pehli baar Main nay DAYA ko CID mein dekha tou Mujhy bari herut hui… Main aksar sochta kay yaar kahan ye Sensitive, Emotional sa Banda itni Tough Job mein aa gaya… (all Smiles) ye tou kuch Nahi ker payey ga… phir dheeray dheeray Mian nay dekha ye Sensitivity aur Emotionality hee Us ki Strength hay aur yehi Weakness…!

FREDDIE: matlab ABHIJEET Sir…?

ABHIJEET: matlab kabhi dekha hay DAYA kyun Meray liyey ya ACP Sir ya Tumhary ya CID kay liyey Lar jata hay… kyunkay yehi Us ki Weaknees hay… matlab Karan…! magar jis Bahduri ya Josh say wo Larta hay… Khatrun mein kodta hay… Jaan jokhun mein daalta hay wo Us ki Strength hay… ayyi samjh..! (to VIVEK) Tum bhi MISHA ko apni Strength banao aur haan Weakness bhi… pata hy Weakness bannay say Tumhein Rishtun ki Khobsurti ka pata chalay ga aur Strength Tumhein Us kay liyey aur Usay apny liyey Larna sikhayey gi…!

VIVEK (emotional tone): Thank U Sir… aap nay Mujhy buht Hosla diya…

ABHIJEET: VIVEK ye GIFTS hain… LORD nay Humein diyey hain… jesay Mujhy DAYA ki surat aur Tumhein MISHA ki… jahan lagay Kamzor par rahay ho… Madad maang lena per khud ko Akela mut ker lena… buht waqt lagay ga… Takleefein bhi aayein gi… magar Jeet yaqeenun Tumhari hee hogi… Sabar, Himmat, Umeed Tumhein aagay barhnay mein madad dein gay… DAYA aa jao… koi Tum ko Maaray ga Nahi…!

He saw DAYA earlier… He thought He came inside but after so many minutes of Waiting… He called Him inside… DAYA wipes His Tears Silently and moved inside… FREDDIE suggested…

FREDDIE: VIVEK Tu kal MISHA ko lay ker na Hyper Mall aa ja wahan na Gaming Zone laga hua hay… buht saaray Cartoon Characters bhi hain MISHA ko Acha lagay ga…

VIVEK: magar Sir MISHA bilkul Raazi Nahi hogi…

DAYA: chalo Usay Main Raazi ker lun ga…

VIVEK: phir Aap dono ko bhi chalna paray ga… (after a second) wesay wo DAYA Sir ko buht poochti rehti hay aur hamesha Mujhy kehti hay kay Main DAYA Sir ko bata dun kay wo Apnay Stars ka Khayal rakh rahi hay… aur ab Us kay pass 4 Lac say bhi zyada Stars hain… jub Main nay poocha ye Stars kya hain… tou kehnay lagi ye Secret hay….!

DAYA smiles listening All… ABHIJEET look His Smile with Suspicious shade… He said to VIVEK…

ABHIJEET: dekho agar koi Kaam nahi hua tou Hum chalein gay warna Tum FREDDIE kay sath MISHA ko lay jana… ok… lao apnay Ghar ka Number do… DAYA MISHA say abhi baat ker lay ga…

VIVEK gave Number… DAYA dialed and ABHIJEET On the Speaker as He dialed from Bureau Landline… DAYA talked to Her and She Promised that She will be going if ABHIJEET Uncle and DAYA Uncle also go with them… DAYA look at ABHIJEET and Promised to MISHA…!

VIVEK and FREDDIE moving out… DAYA look at ABHIJEET after stand up and said…

DAYA: hmmm… tou main Tumharay liyey GIFT hun…!

ABHIJEET: haan… (funny tone) buhat baray say…

DAYA: tou Boss… (smiles) is GIFT ki Pait Pooja ka bandobast tou karo…

ABHIJEET (pat on head): aye Bhagwaan… (pushed him) chal..!

Next day DUO plus FREDDIE, VIVEK and MISHA be at Gaming Zone… all really enjoyed it a lot especially MISHA and DAYA… suddenly Fire Alarm Voice created Panic… DUO looking for the Source… and in that Passage MISHA Missed… VIVEK madly Searching Her… calling Her Name but… after so many minutes VIVEK and ABHIJEET found MISHA at a Bath room with a Body which is Wrapped in Blood… MISHA looked so Scared and Injured as well… She Hugged VIVEK and loudly Crying… ABHIJEET called DAYA and FREDDIE who were searching Her other side and when they reached… the Scenario was really weird… she tried to Relax but after seeing DAYA… she pulled out Herself from VIVEK arms and run towards DAYA and Hugged him Tightly with Crying… DAYA takes Her in Lap… she saying something on His Ears with Tears… ABHIJEET called SACHIN and NIKHIL… here DAYA took Her to the nearest Clinic with FREDDIE and both with the Help of Dr treated Her and Relaxed Her… Dr gives Her Pain Killers as well so she slept in DAYA's Lap.. Here ABHIJEET control the Situation and Dispatch the Body to Forensic after Frisks and then Sealed the Place… DUO dropped MISHA and VIVEK and Rest moved to Bureau again for further Investigation…!

The Body was of a Thief named MANGU… it looking like a Snatching Case where Two Man Fought one another and in the End One was Successful with the Money or Jewels… the Body have Stabbing Signs… MANGU came out from Jail two days back so its Impossible that he involved in Some Loot but its Obvious that any Previous Case is the Reason of His Death…!

Next Morning… all at Bureau… VIVEK came with MISHA… all really Shocked to look at Her… She Greets every Person when it came inside after standup from Her Chair… when ACP Sir and ABHIJEET came inside… they really Surprise to see Her…

ACP: ohh hoo… MISHA aayein hain? Kesi ho MISHA?

MISHA: Theek…

VIVEK: Sir MISHA DAYA Sir say milnay aayii hay… usay DAYA Sir ko kuch dikahna hay…

ABHIJEET: bhae MISHA Mujhy bhi dikhao…

MISHA (with smile): Secret hay…

ABHIJEET: hmmm baray Secret hain bhae Tumahary aur DAYA kay.. (to VIVEK) DAYA abhi aata hoga… RAHUL kay pass gaya hay… (to MISHA) aur Ice Cream khao gi MISHA?

MISHA moved Her Head in NO… everyone busy in their Work… DAYA came inside and He also Surprised to see MISHA… MISHA saw Him and moved Forward… DAYA placed one of His Knee on Floor and MISHA Hugged Him with…

MISHA: Baray walay Uncle…

VIVEK (interrupts): MISHA kitni baar kaha hy in ka naam DAYA hay…

MISHA: per MAMA… Baaray walay Uncle bhi Acha hay… (to DAYA) hain na…

DAYA: bhae MISHA Mujhy Baray walay Uncle hee kahay gi… haan kaho MISHA…

She takes out a Folded Paper from Her Pocket and give it to DAYA… DAYA Unfold it with a thought of a Drawing… He saw a Pair of Eyes which is definitely Not any of them… He forwarded it to ABHIJEET and asked to MISHA…

DAYA: ye kya hay MISHA?

MISHA (say on his ear): wo jo kal tha wahan… us nay un Uncle ko Maar diya… aur Mujhy bhi…

DAYA Shocked… He looked at All and tell what MISHA tell on His Ear… ACP takes that Paper and said…

ACP: wah bhae MISHA nay tou kamal ker diya…

He moved Forward and kissed on Her Forehead… Her Eyes so widened and so many Light Sparkling in it… She moved towards VIVEK and shyhly Hide behind Him… all smiles and ACP give it to FREDDIE for checking it on their Database… here ABHIJEET again asked…

ABHIJEET: per MISHA aap nay ye baat MAMA ko ya NANI, NANA ko kyun Nhai batayii…

MISHA: MAMA tou Ro rahay thay… aur Mian nay NANI ko bataya per NANI nay kaha aisa nahi hota aur ye Paper bhi Phaink diya…

ACP: per beta aap MAMA ko batai tou na?

MISHA (signaled to DAYA): wo Baray waly Uncle nay kaha tha… Jub MAMA, NANI ya NANA Rony lagein tou Mian apni Dolls say jay key Kheel lun… warna wo Mujhy dekh ker aur Royein gay aur Phir Un kay Stars Kum ho jayein gay…

All Look at DAYA… who feel extreme Discomfort… He did not tackle the Scenario so jus Call..

DAYA (interrupts and call ABHIJEET): Boss…!

ABHIJEET (change the topic and ask MISHA): ohhh… chalo MISHA beta ye batao Us aadmi nay Kapray kaun say pehnay thay? Kaun say Color kay?

She thinks for a while and then say something in VIVEK ear who said …

VIVEK: Sir MISHA ko yaad nahi…

ACP: tou kya hua! MISHA ko Us ki Aankhein tou yaad hain…

MISHA (instantly): Ring bhi…

ABHIJEET (confuse but continue): arry haan Ring bhi tou..!

ACP: chalo bhae sub MISHA kay liyey Clapping karo…

All Claps and MISHA really turned to a Shy Doll… Here FREDDIE after checking it said…

FREDDIE: Sir… 5 logun ki Aankhein is Sketch say Match ho rahi hain…

ABHIJEET signaled VIVEK who takes Her in lap and tried to ask Her about Those Suspects One by One… She was looking Confuse and after seeing Her… ACP Stopped VIVEK who is asking…

ACP: chalo koi nahi VIVEK… Tum MISHA ko Ghar lay jao… (to MISHA) MISHA aap Ghar jao aur koi bhi baat yaad aayey tou MAMA ko batana…

MISHA: main Baray walay Uncle ko bataon gi… MAMA rotay hain… theek hay…

All look at DAYA… VIVEK was really in Shock… ACP added…

ACP: theek hay aap Baray walay Uncle ko hee batana… chalo ab jao…

MISHA: tata…

ALL: tata…

After Her and VIVEK Exit… ACP said to All…

ACP: VIVEK ki Behan nay apni Beti ko buht achay Sanskaar diyey hain… wo School mein Nhai parhti… per dekho kitni Polite hay… kisi Sanskari Bacchi hay… hum jitni baar Bureau mein aayey… Us nay humein Kharay ho ker Greet kiya…

ABHIJEET: haan Sir ye baat tou hay aur dekhyey Us panic kay bawajud bhi Us nay na sirf Us Aadmi ko dekha… balakay Yaad bhi rakkha… koshish bhi ki kay Help karay… per ye Ring kya..?

FREDDIE (bring the paper on table and say): Sir ye jo Round sii cheez MISHA nay banaii hay na… shayed yehi Ring hay…

ACP: ho sakta hay…!

ABHIJEET: acha dekho Un 5 Logun mein kaun Ring pehanta hay?

FREDDIE (after checking): sub..!

ACP: tou phir Sub ki Janam Kundli nikalwao..…

After Two days… CID caught Two Men where were at Hyper Mall at that day and That Time and both had Grudege for MANGU… SACHIN tried Hard but both Denied… here ABHIJEET said to DAYA…

ABHIJEET: DAYA Tum MISHA say pucho Us nay Ring kahan dekhi thi? Kaan mein ya Ungli mein?

DAYA moved His Head… He talked to MISHA and after some Casual Chat … asked and Shocked after Listening… He cuts the Call and said…

DAYA: Galy mein…

ABHIJEET: ain..!

DUO entered and after Unbuttoned their Shirts… they find a Chain which have a Ring like a Pendent… DAYA Slapped Him and He Confessed that He Killed MANGU… here VIVEK asked DUO in Embarrassment…

VIVEK (to DUO): wo Sir MISHA aap logun kay Ghar aana chahti hay… shayed DAYA Sir nay usay kaha tha… wo Roz poochti hay…

ABHIJEET: arry tou lay aana tha… acha Kal lay aana… Morning mein… ok

DAYA: nahi Afternoon mein laana… wesay VIVEK wo Cake etc tou Kha sakti hay na? darsal kabhi main nay khatay nahi dekha tou pooch raha hun…

VIVEK: jee Sir per buht Less Quantity mein…

ABHIJEET: chalo Kal miltay hain…

Next Afternoon… MISHA reached at DUO House and when entered.. she looks Excited and Happy… DUO did not Understand so VIVEK briefed in bit Teary tone…

VIVEK (to DUO):Sir darsal MISHA ko kabhi kisi nay Invite nahi kiya… ye Us kay liyey kisi kay Ghar jaany ka pehla Experience hay… is liyey wo Buht Khush hay aur Excited bhi… jub DAYA Sir nay usay invite kiya tha… tou us nay 50 baar Mujh say poocha tha kay kya wo sach mein Usay apnay ghar lay jayein gay…

DUO really stunned… they have Tears… suddenly heard MISHA voice who asked seeing so many things on Dinning table…

MISHA: ye Meray liyey hay?

ABHIJEET: bilkul… MISHA ka jo Dil chahyey ga… wo kahyey…

She looked the Table even VIVEK as well… the Cake with lots of Bounties… The Jelly with lots of Colors… the Fruits with Ceramal's…Fruity Yogurts, Milk Shakes, Bowl of Candies…

MISHA (again): wo Main apni Doll kay liyey bhi lay jaon kuch…

DAYA: arry Tum sub lay jao Baccha…

The TV focused Her attention a bit when She tried to cut the Cake… VIVEK helped Her… she found Sea Footage at TV and asked DAYA…

MISHA (to DAYA): Baray walay Uncle aap kabhi gayey hain yahan? Kesa hota hay ye?

DAYA (to VIVEK): Tum kabhi Nahi lay gayey…?

VIVEK: Sir wo… wo…

DAYA: chalo MISHA Tum Cake khao… Phir Hum yahan chalaein gay…

MISHA: sach…!

DAYA: haan sach… per pehlay Cake tou Khao….. aur batao Tumhari Dolls kesi hain?

MISHA: Goldie Locks ko Khansi ho gayii hay… Nani nay Dawa di per Theek hee Nahi hui… phir Nana nay usay Khoob saari Ice Cream khilai aur wo Theek ho gayii…

She starts Laughing… DAYA also gives Her Company… He asked so many Small Queries to Her… VIVEK said…

VIVEK (to ABHIJEET): Mujhy herut hay MISHA DAYA sir kay itna qareeb kesay aa gayii?

ABHIJEET (proud tone): kyunkay wo DAYA hay…

He called FREDDIE that they will pick Him in few minutes as all move to watch MISHA Sea…!

They be there… all really playing… MISHA bit Tired so she sat on a Bench… ABHIJEET also come and gives Her Juice and sat beside Her… she asked…

MISHA (to ABHIJEET): Baray waly Uncle aap kay Bhai hain aur Friend bhi… kesay?

ABHIJEET: jesay VIVEK tumhara MAMA hay aur Friend bhi…

MISHA: hmmmm… Baray waly Uncle buht achay hain… jub us din Aunty nay Mujh per Thoka tha (ABHIJEET heart pinched) (she continued) tou Main buht Royi.. phir unhun nay kaha kay jo Tears hotay hain na wo stars hotay hain…(her voice turned to be dreamy) phir jub Hum rotay hain tou ye toot ker gir jaatay hain aur sub ko Chout lagti hay… jesay MAMA ko, NANI ko, NANA ko… sub Frnds ko bhi… aur Dolls ko bhi… (with smile) aur jub Hum smiile kartay hain tou One time ki Smile say One Lac Stars aa jaatay hain Humari Aakhun mein… sach Uncle!

ABHIJEET: haan bilkul sach…

MISHA: phir Mian nay Un say poocha kay Wo kyun Ro rahay hain… tou unhun nay kaha kay Tumahary Stars Kum ho gayey tou Meray bhi Kum ho jayey tou Phir Hum dono kay Stars Same ho gayey… per ab tou Meray zyada hain…

ABHIJEET: kesay..?

MISHA: aaj Mian nay 4 times Smile kiya aur Baray waly Uncle nahi 3 times… tou Meray Starts Un say One Lac zyada hain na…

ABHIJEET Close Her in His arms… she stars Laughing after seeing DAYA at Sea bed and VIVEK and FREDDIE tried to Pull Him but Failed… She stand up and say…

MISHA: aao na Uncle… Hum Baray waly Uncle ko Uthatay hain…

ABHIJEET: haan chalo…(thinking) Zindagi kitni haseen hay… Hum isay chehrun mein dhoondtay hain… Kaprun mein… Gadiyun mei… Paisaun mein… per ye tou her Pal mein hay… kahein (look at MISHA) pyari sii Muskan mein… kahein (look at VIVEK) Rishtun mein… kahein (look at FREDDIE) Dostun mein… kahein (look at DAYA) Jazbun mein aur kahein (he wipes a drop of his eye from his thumb) Sitarun mein… Kaash ek Pal ko hee Humein aisi Khushyun Bhari Zindagi Jeenay ka mauqa mil jayey…

MISHA moved ahead… She grabbed VIVEK behind and now all Three trying their Best… FREDDIE called ABHIJEET and ABHIJEET Scream…

ABHIJEET: DAYA… ACP Sir…!

DAYA standup without a Minute Loss… ABHIJEET starts Laughing Loudly… all Three who were at Sea bed after that stand up Jerk of DAYA all Laughing… DAYA look at ABHIJEET… bit Embarrass and then merge His Laugh with All…!

**INFORMATION:**

LAMALA RETHREOSIS is a Rare Disease where the Skin of a Human does not Grow with the passage of Time…

There is No Educational Institute for SPECIAL CHILDREN (either mental or Physical) found in INDIA…

An Inclusive School found in Delhi where also Mental Disorders were Not Allowed to get Admissions…

Plz Trust on These Children… Listen them… They are as Normal as we are and only we merge them with our behavior and hard work in Main Stream… Love them…

We took all Information and Incident including the Girl Name from the Recent Episode of SATYAME VIJATY… a Program aired on STAR WORLD at 10 of June 2012…


End file.
